As larger cloud computing architectures are introduced, the performance and administrative bottlenecks associated with the traditional network and storage have become a significant problem. An engineered system, such as the Oracle engineered system, can provide excellent processing speeds, significantly faster deployments, instant visuals for in-depth analysis, and manageable big data capability. This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.